De Cosas y NoBodas
by Cuits
Summary: La tripulación se prepara para un nuevo golpe y necesitan la ayuda de Inara para llevar a cabo una parte muy concreta del plan. MalInara


Un paso tras otro. Inara se escurre por los pasillos de Serenity como la seda se desliza sobre el metal pulido. La espalda recta, la cabeza alta, el paso firme, el movimiento fluido… camina en un almizcle perfecto de eficiencia y delicadeza, esa ciencia de la elegancia que solo parecen dominar las reinas de palacios remotos.

A lo lejos se oye el tumulto de la tripulación preparando el siguiente golpe en el muelle de carga. Inara puede oírlo con una perfecta claridad creciente según se acerca, puede sentirlo en la vibración del acero de la barandilla cuando baja el primer tramo de escaleras.

La nave se ablanda a su paso. Amortigua sus pisadas volviéndolas silenciosas en los ecos metálicos de su estructura como dos grandes damas compartiendo secretos cómplices en una reunión social, Serenity no la delata.

-… esto es un desastre – la voz algo congestionada Kaylee apenas se puede distinguir por encima de las carcajadas ahogadas de Wash

- No es un desastre – Mal hace una pausa dramática que apenas dura un par de segundos- quizá, sea ligeramente imperfecto. Todos nuestros planes suelen ser ligeramente imperfectos. La ligera imperfección es lo nuestro

-¿Lo nuestro no era conseguir salir vivos? – La voz de Jayne parece un gruñido incómodo y la risa de Wash parece ir apagándose poco a poco de puro agotamiento

-Eso es lo que he dicho. Estaba siendo… poético

-Un completo desastre – insiste Kaylee

-Me temo que Kaylee tiene razón, Capitán – Los tonos educados de Simon es lo último que escucha Inara a ciegas. Gira el recodo y baja el último tramo de escaleras hasta la barandilla templada situada justo encima del muelle de carga.

A unos metros bajos sus pies la bodega parece estar llena de ráfagas de energía y emociones que cambian de dirección a cada suspiro. Todo es dinámico, violento, masculino, intenso. Demasiado intenso según las enseñanzas de la Escuela de Acompañantes.

Las cajas de provisiones y las piezas de repuesto han sido relegadas a los rincones de la estancia, amontonadas junto a los vehículos de tierra aparcados al lado de las paredes para dejar espacio libre como si fuese un gran escenario improvisado. Inara se apoya en la barandilla con una calma estudiada y una vez más, Serenity calla ahogando el ruido de sus juntas. A ambas les gusta observar a la tripulación de vez en cuando sin tomar parte activa de la vorágine vibrante de sus juegos.

La tripulación forma una especie de figura geométrica desconocida. River está sentada sobre una de las cajas más altas, balanceando los pies que cuelgan sobre el vacío con una mirada inquisitiva entre divertida y confusa; a su lado Simon, con los brazos cruzados parece entretenido, quizá hasta algo jovial. A un par de metros, como parte de un semicírculo, Kaylee parece preocupada y a su lado Wash se apoya en una pieza metálica con la cara congestionada de reír. Para finalizar la trayectoria curva Jayne está sentado sobre una pequeña caja de municiones, ligeramente confuso, probablemente indiferente y cerrando el semicírculo el pastor parece inmerso en algún pensamiento profundo con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y el otro sujetando su barbilla. En el centro geométrico de tan extraña figura, Mal apoya las manos en las caderas defensivo y molesto, a su lado Zöe se limita a esperar instrucciones como la perfecta soldado que es.

-No puede estar tan mal- insiste el Capitán

-Capitán, no es que esté mal, es que si estuviésemos hablando de una persona sería el mismísimo Satanás.

Inara no tiene muy claro de qué hablan pero le divierte la actitud del pastor. Quizá debió de prestar más atención a las cuestiones "técnicas" del próximo trabajo cuando las discutieron en el desayuno. Algo sobre una dote robada en una casa de matrimonios de Kihtan. ¿O era robar una dote?

-Bien, vale, pues ensayaremos más de lo previsto- cómo no, el Capitán parece empeñado en seguir adelante

-¿Más de lo previsto? No creo que haya que ensayar más de lo previsto. De hecho creo que no habría que ensayar más en absoluto

-Wash…

-¿-Y si cambiamos los papeles…? – ofrece Kaylee

-Yo podría hacer el papel de Mal – propone Jayne

-¡No! – las voces de Wahs, Mal y Zöe en perfecta sincronía.

El silencio llena la bodega unos segundos y el ambiente cambia y se enrarece

-¿Inara?

Por un momento cree que Kaylee ha descubierto su posición en la barandilla pero ella mira fijamente a su Capitán, como si su nombre contuviese cientos de nombres y de verbos, frases completas, conversaciones enteras que solo ellos dos comprenden.

-No

Rotundo, indiscutible. Hay algo en la intransigencia de esa única sílaba que hace que a Inara le cuesta tragar saliva y mantener constante su respiración. A sus pies, Serenity vira en su rumbo predefinido y Mal pierde ligeramente el equilibrio unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?

- Preguntarme qué

Su voz resuena en las paredes de chapa de la bahía antes de darse cuenta de que ha pronunciado las palabras. Cuando todos se vuelven para mirarla se limita a sonreír e iniciar su descenso por la escalera de caracol que da al muelle de carga y la energía cambiante se le cuela a ráfagas entre los pliegues del vestido, cambiando de nuevo de dirección.

Kaylee sonríe cuando llega por fin al pie de la escalera como si hubiese ganado su propia batalla secreta.

-Si participarías en la boda

-¿Qué boda?

-Ninguna boda- se apresura Mal- No hay ninguna boda- Zöe levanta las cejas y Jayne emite un ruido extraño que los humanos quizá podrían interpretar como un "¡Ja!"- Es más bien una No-Boda

Inara se toma su tiempo para observar a Mal con una sonrisa decorosa y quizá ligeramente divertida antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Kaylee.

-¿Qué tipo de No-Boda?

-El único modo de acceder a la parte trasera de la Casa de Matrimonios de Kihtan donde guardan las dotes es cuando los monjes abren las puertas sagradas para los votos de los novios tras una boda así que necesitamos una boda para poder recuperar la dote.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

En el centro de la geometría cambiante que componen, el Capitán cambia el peso de su cuerpo apoyándolo en la pierna izquierda en un gesto exasperado antes de interrumpir

-No hay ningún problema. Tenemos los nombres falsos, tenemos las licencias. Zoë y yo lo tenemos todo listo. Ningún problema.

Kaylee frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho claramente molesta.

-Zöe y tú sois el problema – replica Kaylee

-Yo no diría exactamente que son el problema – intenta Wash sin poder ocultar algo similar al entusiasmo – yo más bien diría…

-El beso está roto – dice River desde su refugio en las alturas de las cajas más altas.

-…sí, algo así – termina de nuevo el piloto

Inara enarca una ceja sin poder evitar sonreír de un modo más burlesco del que probablemente sería necesario

-¿El beso está roto?

Simon baja la cabeza esconder una risa de baja intensidad sin mucho éxito y desde su particular rincón Jayne y el Reverendo parecen disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Repetidlo, ordena Kaylee exasperada.

Mal, vuelve a cambiar el punto de apoyo a la pierna derecha y levanta una mano paralela al suelo en dirección a Wash, como si estuviese concediéndole algún tipo de condescendencia especial

-No creo que sea necesario…

Para su sorpresa Wash, le interrumpe con un gesto demasiado forzado para poder ocultar su divertimento.

-Oh no, repetidlo, por favor.

Mal esboza un fastidio exagerado y a su lado Zöe se tensa como si su cuerpo se preparase para una feroz batalla. Andan hasta la puerta de la nave y una vez allí se dan la vuelta y enlazan sus brazos para comenzar a andar hacia el semicírculo irregular de la tripulación.

Rígidos, tensos, con una sincronización militar Zöe y el Capitán parecen a punto de entrar en combate aunque a juzgar del tarareo burlesco de Jayne, se supone que están ensayando el paseo nupcial.

-Están rotos – murmura River mientras Wash esconde su divertimento con un falso carraspeo de garganta.

Hasta el aire que les rodea parece incomodo a su alrededor mientras dan los últimos pasos, como si estuviesen atados juntos contra su voluntad y obligados a punta de sable a caminar por la quilla hacia una muerte segura.

Cuando llegan al punto en el estaban al principio ambos se giran hacia el otro cogiéndose de las manos en un gesto más mecánico y artificial que los que efectúa la maquinaria industrial.

-Yo. Michael…

-Sáltate los votos – les urge Kaylee

Y entonces ambos se acercan el uno al otro a trompicones, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que a Inara le recuerda a los niños que tratan de huir del Hombre del Saco arropándose con la sábana.

Cuando comienza el beso la risa de Wash se hace incontrolable, Kaylee no puede dejar de negar silenciosamente con la cabeza y la afirmación de River cobra completo sentido. Es casi un misterio del universo que un hombre y una mujer que llevan tanto tiempo juntos, que han pasado lo que han pasado juntos y que se tengan un cariño tan fundamental como el que se tienen Zöe y el Capitán puedan parecer una aberración de la naturaleza cuando sus labios se tocan en un beso que apenas dura un par de segundos.

Kaylee la mira suspirando poniendo de manifiesto su obvia opinión sin necesidad de verbalizar

-Ya veo

-¿Podrías…? – dice Kaylee señalando tímidamente hacia la posición que ocupan la falsa pareja

-Si el Capitán está de acuerdo.

-¿Capitán? – le pregunta Zöe y es obvio que su tono de voz esconde mucho más que una simple pregunta. Un ruego, quizá. Una apelación a su cordura, probablemente. Una orden, seguro.

-Está bien. Si crees que lo podemos hacer mejor

-Creo que no lo podemos hacer peor

Las burlas se detienen gradualmente mientras caminan hacia la puerta de la nave y la figura que componen se reajusta cuando Zöe se apoya cariñosamente en su marido y River baja de las cajas de un modo felino para observar atentamente desde la superficie.

Cuando entrelazan los brazos, la seda de su vestido se desliza suavemente sobre la napa de la chaqueta de Mal, sin resbalar ni quedarse pegada, como si las telas se hubiesen tejido pensando en que algún día tendrían que tocarse. Caminan a la vez con el mismo ritmo, y la misma cadencia pero con distintos pasos, como si bailasen un baile de salón uno hacia delante y otro hacia atrás, diferentes pasos para un único baile perfecto.

Mal le coge las manos y mira al suelo como si necesitase distraerse por un momento. Demasiado violento, demasiado vibrante, demasiado masculino, demasiado intenso. Siempre demasiado intenso. Todo con Malcom Reynolds es siempre demasiado intenso.

-Sin votos- dice Kaylee con un hilo de voz y después todo desaparece. Las cajas de provisiones, las piezas, los vehículos, todo se deshace a su alrededor, mientras sus caras se acercan hasta que ya no queda nada más que ellos y el murmullo mimoso de los engranajes de Serenity que ha cambiado de melodía en un instante.

El beso dura algo más de dos segundos, un par de milenios más en los que le cosquillean los labios y el corazón y algunos otros lugares menos dignos de nombrar y hay impulsos eléctricos que van desde su boca hasta su alma parando para ponerle la carne de gallina.

Cuando se separan Inara sonríe y retira la mirada hacia algún punto distante del infinito buscando ese control sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones que nunca se debería haber permitido el lujo de perder y el silencio les arropa a todos unos instantes más.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta el Capitán como si no fuese plenamente consciente de que el Universo entero acaba de virar el rumbo - ¿desastre o no-desastre?

-No-desastre definitivamente- dice Simon comenzando la retirada hacia la enfermería

Serenity recupera su melodía habitual y Kaylee da una especie de saltitos nerviosos combinados con alguna que otra palmadita.

-¡Tenemos boda!- exclama entusiasmada

-No es una… - comienza su retahíla de nuevo el Capitán

-¡No-Boda! – rectifica Kaylee

-Iré a por el vestido de No-Novia para hacerle los retoques para Inara – comenta Zöe con su perfecto tono irónico de soldado vencedor

-¿Qué se pone uno para ir una no-boda, esposa?

Zöe y Wash se alejan por la escalera llevándose con ellos a Jayne que reclama aclaraciones sobre si habrá banquete, no-banquete o como lo quieran llamar siempre que haya comida y el reverendo se limita a sonreír con la cabeza baja antes de desaparecer por un pasillos.

-Mis no-felicitaciones, supongo

Puede notar el momento en que a apenas treinta centímetros de distancia Malcom Reynolds se rinde, lo sabe porque suspira y baja los hombros y da una patada a una piedra imaginaria y el universo tiembla. No hay demasiadas ocasiones en las que el Capitán se rinda, pero cuando lo hace, la Galaxia se estremece.

Enarca su brazo ofreciéndoselo como si fuesen a hacer su entrada en un baile y le ofrece su mejor sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Un vaso de Whisky, No-Prometida? Invito yo.

Inara encuentra milagrosamente el modo de tragar saliva y esbozar una leve sonrisa antes de enlazar su brazo con el del Capitán.

Hay cosas que son y cosas que no son. El universo se expande e implosiona en sus contradicciones constantemente y mientras camina hacia la cocina del brazo de Malcom Reynolds, Inara sabe que eso no las hace menos reales, tan reales como el agujero que siente en el estómago cuando sus manos se rozan.

Serenity vibra silenciosa bajo sus pasos


End file.
